Azbogah
Azbogah is the denizen of Rage, and the patron denizen of Tazsia, the Sylph of Rage. Biography Pre-game Azbogah's first indirect appearance is during Taz's entry as a etherial purple cloud, trapped in a rusted caged with a Rage symbol-shaped lock and chains around it. Taz, having built up an unhealthy amount of rage from the recent loss of her lusus, channels her rage and chucklevoodoos to unleash the denizen, allowing it to enter the newly-built portal. Taz, feeling calmer from having been able to release her emotions, quickly follows the denizen into the portal. Land Creation It isn't long after Taz's entry that Azbogah begins tearing into Taz. She plainly states that she finds the Sylph of Rage to be: entirely unfit for her role as a Rage player, a hypocrite with little to no capacity for change and self-reflection, and a burden to her loved ones. She does, however admit that she owes Taz a debt of gratitude for releasing her, and is duty-bound to serve Taz. As quickly as it began, Azbogah swiftly ends her conversation with Taz and proceeds to generate her new planet. Personality and Traits From what is currently known of her, Azbogah is a seething, temperamental and vindictive Denizen. She is shown to be hyper-critical towards players she deems unworthy, and appears to focus solely on the faults of others rather than their virtues. In this manner, she is not unlike her own player: Tazsia, who is similarly caustic and judgmental of others. Relationships Tazsia Upon meeting her, Taz is immediately critical and distrustful of the Denizen of Rage, before the Denizen interrupts Taz to speak her mind. Azbogah deeply despises Taz. From the moment of their first meeting, Azbogah makes her disdain of the Sylph of Rage crystal clear, stating that she considers her player to be: entirely unfit for her role, an insufferable hypocrite who is incapable of change, and a burden on her friends and loved ones. Nonetheless, Azbogah is duty-bound to serve Taz as her denizen, and owes her a debt of gratitude for releasing her. The two appear to be very similar in demeanor, as both of them are very wrathful and vindictive beings. By virtue of this and by being two halves of the same whole, Azbogah might be guilty of having the very same flaws that she claims makes Taz unfit to be a Rage player, possibly indicating that the Denizen of Rage herself might be a hypocrite. Trivia * Azbogah's name, like all the other Vast Error denizens, originates from an angel of the same name of Gnostic beliefs. In the Merkabah, Azbogah is a dreaded and glorious angel, one of the eight great princes of the throne of judgment who rank higher than Metatron. Azbogah means strength and is said to be the secret name of God. Additionally, Azbogah is invoked as an angel of healing against all illness, all hurt, and all evil. The characteristics of being a healer, yet still being dreaded for its judgment and strength are quite fitting for Taz.